


Another Color

by PietroFan420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Short One Shot, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietroFan420/pseuds/PietroFan420
Summary: A nihilist's life splashes onto a canvas.





	Another Color

This story begins like any other, with a girl. A girl in an apartment, her mind blank. Sitting on the empty floor, refusing to move. She had no need for anything. She spent her days doing nothing, as there was nothing to be done. Her life was grey, and her existence meaningless.  
The phone rang, interrupting her unneeded thoughts.  
"Hello?" she asked as she picked up.  
“We have received your cover letter, and decided to hire you for this position. Congratulations!"  
“What position? Who is this?" she asked, the mystery piquing her interest.  
“This candidate will be fine.”  
“Huh? What's going on?"  
“Your world is gray. Let's paint it another color. "  
She hung up.  
“I don't need anything to be painted. I don't need to feel anything.” she murmured. “I’m fine. I always have been.”  
“Your world is gray. Let's paint it another color,”a voice said from outside her door.  
“W-who’s there?”  
“Your mind blank, your world disgustingly ashen. Let’s paint it another color.”  
“G-get out! I’m going to call the police!”  
This fear. This fear of whatever was outside his door. It was the most she had felt in years.  
“Your world is gray. Let's paint it another color. ”  
"Someone, help me!"  
“Let's paint it red.”  
"HELP ME!"  
But nobody came.  
A few days later, a new exhibition opened at the museum. A painting. A gray canvas, with a trail of blood-red ink.  
“You know,” said the artist, observing his work. “It’s too grey. Let’s paint it another color.”


End file.
